


Bucky's Birthday

by whitts98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitts98/pseuds/whitts98
Summary: Will Bucky's birthday be the perfect opportunity to let the reader know how she feels? How will he respond?





	Bucky's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, I hope you enjoy this, I absolutely love Bucky! 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, those belong to Marvel. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) :)

It was a cold morning in the Avengers Compound, and for some reason unknown to him, James Barnes was spending it playing video games with Sam. He was almost about to take him out in a battle, when y/n walked into the room. 

"Hey Buck can I talk to you for a second?" The (h/c) beauty spoke to him in her gentle voice and Bucky lost all sense of the world. He had been completely transfixed upon her ever since he had stepped foot in the compound some months earlier, and had so far failed to muster together a coherent sentence every time she was around. She was kind to him, well she was kind to everyone, but Bucky thought she was heavenly. No matter what, she always had a smile for him, or a kind word and would go out of her way to help him feel at home. For weeks after his arrival, he'd been finding small gifts on his doormat, muffins she'd baked or shampoo she thought he'd like. Hed made the mistake of speaking to Steve about it, and in his attempts to express his feelings and utter adoration of her, he'd choked on his words and Steve misinterpreting had asked y/n to stop as he thought Bucky was uncomfortable.   
Bucky was of course- he didn't think he would ever be capable of deserving the kindness you bestowed upon him, but he didn't want you to stop giving him attention.   
You hadn't though, to his relief and despite ceasing the presents, you still always made room for him at movie nights or wished him luck before missions.   
He was shy, too afraid to act normally around a gal as delicate as you were, but he fumbled on and smiled back sometimes, ensuring in you beaming the brightest he swore a person ever could.   
He was brought back to the here and now by Sam- the little shit- clearing his throat and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.   
At once, Bucky was aware of his lack of response. He snapped close his mouth and looked away from y/ns questioning look and immediately sprang to attention. "Sure" he mumbled, pushing himself up and followed her out of the room. 

She stopped abruptly in the hall, holding her hands behind her back and beamed at him,   
"Is everything ok-" he began but was cut off by her quickly depositing a small package into his hands   
He looked down in confusion 

"I know Steve said to stop getting you stuff cos you didn't like it and I don't want to annoy you or anything but I just thought...I mean it's your birthday and everyone should have a present on their birthday and it's only small and not really much but I just thought you'd like it..." she paused to draw breath and Bucky noticed her blushing,   
"If you don't like it I can take it back, I kept the receipt, well I can take half of it back anyway..." she said slowly, her cheeks heating up. 

Bucky was silent staring at the package in his hands: it was silver and wrapped up messily,  
Y/n notice his gaze and continued "I'm a terrible wrapper, but I just wanted you to have it. I have to go to work now, there's a staff shortage again, but I just wanted you to have it, okay" she took a small step back and gave him a tentative smile. 

Before Bucky could realise what was happening, he felt a small body press into his own and felt her small hands squeeze him. He stood still as a statue, hardly breathing. Y/n stepped back, blushing bright red again, and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"Ok well I gotta go, but have a nice day" She started to walk out the door, then paused and doubled back to the still immobile super soldier. 

"Oh I almost forgot, there's a cake for you in the fridge. It's chocolate I didn't know what you'd like but don't let Sam eat it, he eats everything." She gave a small smile and a wave and left again, cursing herself as she left. Stupid! You shouldn't have hugged him, he clearly doesn't like you, what were you thinking?" 

Bucky remained in the hall for several minutes before Sam’s call made him move.   
"Yo ice boy are we finishing this game or what?"   
Bucky slowly moved into the room and sat down deliberately ignoring Sam to carefully open the package, 

"What you got there?" Sam asked, pausing the game. 

"Present" Bucky huffed. 

He unfolded the paper carefully, staring at the gift intently. In front of him was a dual opening photo frame, the left containing a photo of him and Steve taken decades ago after Steve had bulked up and they'd been reunited. They were laughing and Bucky had his arm around his friend. He smiled, touched and amazed that y/n had found a photo of him from before Hydra. The frame next to it contained a photo taken only a few weeks ago of the whole team out for dinner. Nobody was looking at the camera, and Bucky found with surprise that he looked happy. Again he marvelled at y/n’s ability to find a photo that didn't make him look brooding or pissed off. 

"Did y/n get you that?" Sam asked. Bucky nodded his head in affirmation. "Aaaand did my eyes deceive me or did she hug you when she left?" 

Bucky glared at Sam, who snorted and shook his head "What? Like I'm gonna miss the opportunity to spy and see you do something potentially embarrassing?"   
Bucky said nothing, but his gaze fell again to the picture. His stomach started to feel tight and he mentally kicked himself for remaining so immobile when y/n had presented it to him. 

"Dude," Sam continued, "you know she's into you right?"   
Bucky glanced over at Sam and before he could think about what he was doing, he launched himself out of the chair and was running out of the door, leaving Sam to yell out behind him "I'm not keeping this paused, I'm continuing unless you get back here! I'm gonna win metal arms!" 

Bucky ignored him and started to run, launching himself out of the compound, reverently searching. He ran down the path to the car park, sprinting effortlessly in an attempt to catch up. Within minutes he spotted what he was searching for and hurdled over as fast as he could. 

"Y/n " he croaked out, "wait" 

Y/n looked up from her car, pausing as she was about to slide in. "James?, what's wrong?" 

Bucky slid to a stop panting hard. "I just..:I didn't...I wanted to..:" Finally he forced himself to breathe and looked her in the eyes. "Y/n I wanted to say thank you for everything, for being nice to me and giving me presents and everything... I just" 

"That's okay," y/n replied "I mean that's what friends are for right?" 

Bucky swallowed forced himself to say the words "Are we friends?" 

Y/n looked at him in shock "Of course we're friends!" 

"I don't want to be" Bucky mumbled, eyes downcast. 

"Oh", y/n replied, her chest suddenly felt tight. Immediately her eyes started to prick with tears and there seemed to be a lump in her throat. 

"I love you" Bucky continued, holding her gaze.

"Oh-" 

"Steves an idiot, I love that you think of me, I'm just afraid to mess it up." Suddenly conscious, Bucky scratched the back of his neck, "I'm sorry- I should go..." he started to turn away, but y/n’s hand on his arm stopped him 

"James..." she began, "I love you too." Suddenly her lips were on his, and all he could do was drink in her delicious taste, the way his hands felt tousled in her hair, the way their bodies fit in with one another. 

Too quickly, they pulled away, but Bucky kept his hands on her waist. “Really?” He whispered. 

“Really, really.” She smiled. “I’ve loved you since the moment we met.” 

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Bucky Barnes found his mouth stretching into a genuine grin, his heart suddenly full. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day

“Sam! That cake was for Bucky!” Steve cried. 

‘So? Abominable Snowman's too busy sucking face to eat, and I’m hungry.”


End file.
